The invention relates generally to textile machinery such as a loom and to a shed forming arrangement for such a machine.
One form of shed forming arrangement or shedding apparatus, as disclosed for example in DE-OS (German laid-open application) No. 22 04 815, comprises lift elements which are so arranged as to be movable in opposite directions, with holding members which are disposed on the lift elements. The holding members are joined together in pairs by respective connecting members which each form a loop, a roller being carried in each said loop and acting on the shaft draw means or harness draw means of the textile machine. The above-mentioned holding members which are carried on the respective lift elements are in the form of draw hooks, and associated therewith are retaining hooks which can be pivoted into the path of movement of the hooks forming the holding members. Pivotal movement of the retaining hooks is produced, in one direction, by electromagnetic means, while in the other direction it is effected by compression springs. That arrangement can be controlled by actuation of the electromagnetic means, and therefore does not involve using the conventional Jacquard cards. However, that arrangement suffers from the serious disadvantage that it includes a large number of movable components, so that it is complicated in construction and also tends to suffer from a high rate of wear. There is also the problem that the above-discussed arrangement takes up a great deal of space.